


Just a Blog

by albyshuckface



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Thomas and Newt struggle with panic attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albyshuckface/pseuds/albyshuckface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt met through a blog, Minho's the protective best friend who messes it all up. Thomas and Newt have a happy ending. </p><p>Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Juts fluff and friendship, short and sweet, enjoy. x

“Dear Thomas,  
So this is my first letter I have written in a while. My apologies if it’s bad. It’s been so long that I have actually talked to someone this way. Do you write letters normally? It’s really great to know that someone is old fashioned like this. Like myself, to be honest.  
Well, I guess I should share more about myself, eh? Here goes nothin’.  
I’m 5’9”, sandy blonde hair that’s always a mess. I enjoy comics, like the old vintage ones. I’m an artist, sketches, paintings, doodles, I will try anything. Huge sweaters are my life, I wear them constantly.  
I’d say I’m quite boring. Maybe one day we can meet in person?

~Newt.”

Thomas grinned as he finished the letter, this Newt guy intrigued him to no end and he barely knew the guy. The door opened up as Thomas folded up the letter, slipping it into his back pocket. It was Minho, Thomas’s best friend.  
“Whatcha got there?” Minho questioned, Thomas not have told Minho about Newt yet. He didn’t know how to tell his best friend without Minho bringing up Ben.

Ben was the monster who ruined Thomas. Thomas won’t let anyone but Minho touch him. Not even a simple hug. He wouldn’t let Teresa, his twin sister, hug him. Minho was the one who saved Thomas. Thomas planned on telling Newt about Ben sometime. He’s gonna invite Newt down to small part of Columbus in his next letter.  
“S’nothin’. Just yanno, paper.” He winced, Thomas hates lying to Minho.  
“Sure.” Minho dragged out the word, not believing Thomas but shrugging off; knowing his friend will tell him soon enough.  
“Wanna go to the bar, grab a drink or two and chat?” Minho asked, eyeing up Thomas.  
“Nah, we can stay in tonight. I actually rented this horror movie called Unfriended. Supposed to be quite the spook.”  
Minho rolled his eyes at his friend’s weird vocabulary.  
“Fine, ya nerd. let’s watch it.” Thomas smiled in victory and went to put in the movie.  
-  
Minho had screamed and squealed like a baby during the movie, especially at the part where the chubby guy got his hand put in a blender. Thomas laughed, at the movie and his best friend. Minho was always a sissy when it came to scary movies, even though he claimed not to be. Minho was one of those people who enjoyed the horror and uneasiness the movies give, for some whacked reason, but he commonly got frightened watching whatever movie it is they’re watching. The Asian doesn’t have the bad aftermath that Thomas does.  
Thomas always had a bad time after horror movies- he was the kind that jumped when toast came out of the toaster. He would screech and flail his arms in the air, causing Minho to laugh loudly at him.  
“Dude, you’re a freakin’ pantywaist. That stunt never gets old, I swear.” Minho would always comment and Thomas just grumbles in return. The two turned in for the night, sharing Thomas’ giant king sized bed.  
-  
Morning time arrived earlier than Thomas had wanted. 6 AM wasn’t ever fun for the brunette, meaning work from 7AM to 8PM at a slow going cafe called the Glade. Thomas has worked at the Glade for the longest time, since high school and he’s now twenty-one. Minho works at the cafe as well, but he comes in later. Thomas envied that but didn’t mind too much because it gave him more time to spend with his best mate. He worked on Newt’s letter last night and sent it in the mail. 

Thomas hopes Newt doesn’t stop talking to him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt comes to town and Minho looses his chill. Thomas is overwhelmed by Minho's actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies for any spelling errors, reread i a billion times but there still may be some. enjoy. x

“Dearest Newt,  
You sound so adorable. I would like to invite you down to my apartment this weekend, maybe stay through the week? I’ll call the week off from the cafe I work at. Would you want to? I don’t want to rush things but I want to meet you in person, know what you’re like in person. I want to see you in your big sweaters and hear all about your artwork. No, I don’t normally write letters. But, I am a writer on the side when I’m not working at the cafe so it’s like a hobby to me? Though I am not confident in my work so I do not share it with anyone. Not even my best mate, Minho.   
Whom you’ll meet if you come up to visit. Oh gosh, I hope he’s not too overbearing on you. 

So, I need to tell you this. I don’t want you to think I’m some freak because I flinch every time you or someone goes to touch me. I was abused, beaten to the verge of death. His name was Ben. Ben would come home piss drunk, screaming and shouting at me for all the small mistakes I made. He and his buds were ganging up on me, he stripped me naked and told them “Have fun with him.” Like I was some toy they could play with. Minho saved me, he never knocks when he comes over(thank god), he found the scumbags on top of me; Ben just standing in the corner laughing and drinking a beer. If I hadn't screamed for Minho to quit, he most likely would've killed them. He just kept swinging his fists. I’m number one on Minhos list that would make him murderous- meaning if something happened to me; he’d go insane. 

Ben is gone and in jail, along with his buddies. I promise to tell Minho to leave you be when-if- you come visit. I hope you do.   
Visit soon, Thomas.” 

Newt’s eyes swelled with tears while reading the letter Thomas had sent him. He can’t imagine someone doing that to this precious man. Newt saw that Thomas left his number in the corner- “555-5963” and told him to call if he was coming. The blonde called right away, not feeling awkward like he normally would.   
“Hello, this is Thomas.” A rich and warm voice answered, making Newt’s heart swell.  
“Thomas? It’s Newt.” Newt’s accent flowed into Thomas’ ear, making his knees go weak.  
“Hello, Newt. What may I do for you?”   
“Well, uh… I plan on coming down this weekend, since it’s the only week/weekend that I can get off.” Newt paused. “And uhm, I also wanna see you.”   
Thomas only blinked and sat in silence before Newt said something else.   
“Is that okay?”   
“Y-yes. You can come down today, if you wish? I’m almost done with my shift, being it’s almost 8 at night. It’s okay if you wanna come tomorrow, since it’s late on a Friday night.”   
Newt smiled at Thomas, even though the brunette couldn't see it. Newt Thomas’ voice alluring for some reason. Thomas’ voice was a simple American accent, unlike Newt’s British accent.   
“I think I can make it down tonight for a cute guy like you.” Newt was overcome by a rush of confidence, which is outstanding for him- he’s usually quiet and reserved.   
“You’ve got my address, see you then, Newt.”

Newt hung up and started packing his bags, enough clothes and personal hygiene items to last the week. He shoots Thomas a text  
‘What hotel should I stay at while I’m visiting?’  
A minute later, his phone buzzes.  
‘None, you’re staying at my apartment.’  
Newt knew Thomas had said that in the letter, but didn’t want to be overbearing. He’d have to keep in mind that Thomas doesn’t fancy being touched much.  
-  
Three hours later and Newt was standing on the doormat of Thomas’ apartment. He’s about to rap his knuckles against the door but it flung open before he could and there stands a well-muscled Asian that’s roughly an inch taller than Newt himself. He spoke and his tone was dripping with warning.  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m Newt. I-i’m here to see Thomas?”  
The Asian glared at Newt, but moved out of the way and hollered for his friend.  
“Thomas! Some guy named Newt is here.” He looked over Newt; thin but not scrawny, drowning in his favorite sweater. His honey colored eyes behind thick, huge glasses the color a dark green.   
“Weird name, dude. Sweet accent though.”  
Thomas appeared in the doorway, shoving Minho out of the way.  
“Minho, lay off, bro.” His whiskey eyes find Newt’s brilliant brown ones, smiles finding their way onto both boys face.  
“Uh, hey, Tommy.” Newt’s accent makes Thomas weak in the knees. He fiddled with his hands, not knowing what to do. Thomas coughed, then mentally punched himself.   
“Crap. It’s been a long while since I’ve had someone outside this thing,” he jerked his thumb toward Minho, “so I’m not used to people being over and I am definitely not used to playing host.”   
Newt only chuckled and walked in, taking in his surroundings. Thomas showed the other boy where the bathroom and such is, informing him that he doesn’t have a guest room and that he’ll give Newt his bed and he’ll take the couch. Newt argued.   
“Tommy, no. I can’t ask you to do such a thing. I’ll take the couch.” the two started bickering like an old married couple and Minho shouted at them.   
“Jesus y’all, shut up!” They both glared at the Asian boy, Thomas flipping him off. Minho only smiled and walked into a the living room.  
“He seems friendly.” New sarcastically remarked, Thomas shrugged.   
“Minho doesn’t take well to new people. Especially men that I’m interested in. Yanno… with the whole Ben accident happening only what, a year ago? It’s a fuzzy memory.” Newt winced, remembering all the gory details Thomas had shared about Ben. Thomas shivered, staring at his feet, avoiding Newts gaze.   
Making a bold move, Newt very gently tilted Thomas’ chin up, so their eyes lock.  
“N-newt…” Thomas started, but the older boy cut him off.   
“Thomas, hon, listen to me, okay? That event doesn’t define you. Not one bit. Lookit you, you’re strong, healthy and happy. Practically glowing, yeah. I am not going to hurt you, ever. I swear to you I won’t. I will protect you through all of the time I am with you. I barely know you but I trust you with all that I am, Tommy.” Newts eyes gleamed with hope and Thomas’? Well, they sparkled with hot tears that threatened to spill over. Minho had appeared, watching them cautiously.   
Now it was Thomas’ turn to make a bold move, especially for him. He hugged Newt, squeezed him so hard they could’ve morphed together. Thomas hadn’t looked more happy to Minho, but something had to be said.   
“Newt, come with me.” Minho said— more like commanded.   
Thomas sadly let go of Newt and nodded, letting him know it’s okay. Thomas busied himself in the bedroom with some paper and a pen, jotting down story notes.   
-  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Minho gave Newt the common “best friend” speech.  
“Listen, shuckface. Thomas has been through a buttload of pain and despair. I don’t want to have to injure that pretty face of yours. Do not cross your boundaries and absolutely, positively do not let Thomas out of your sight when you’re out in public. That boy suffers from panic attacks when he’s alone in the outside world. Why do you think we have the top apartment floor? It’s nearly vacant and he won’t be able to run into someone he knows or just some stranger. Guard my best friend with your life, you understand me?” Minho shoved his finger in Newts face repeatedly. Newt nodded, not phased whatsoever.   
“Do. You. Understand?” Minho jabbed the finger that was in the other boys face, into his chest.  
“Yes!” Newt shouted, fed up with Minhos attitude. Thomas waltzed out into the space they were in, his eyebrow quirked.   
“What is going on here?” Minho stared at Newt, finger still on his chest.   
“Your best friend won’t keep his attitude in check.”  
“Minho, go cool down and get a drink from the bar, chill your nerves.” Minho only rolled his eyes and stormed out.   
“I’m sorry about him, Newt. I was worried he’d do that. Last time that happened, he starting a fight by punching the guy in the face. Dude never talked to me again.” The younger boys eyes grew a bit weary, seeming overwhelmed with it all.   
“S’okay, Tommy.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an unexpected turn and Newt runs off. What trouble will he get into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy fluff and angst. x

Thomas woke up tangled in another person. The scent of the other person was not Minhos. Thomas began to panic, heart racing and breathing uneven. He flew up, gasping for air; feeling like a fish out of water. His hands clawed at his throat, dull red stripes started appearing and the person next to Thomas jumped up, looking at him and panicked.   
“Minho!” Thomas knew that accent but couldn’t see who it belonged to in the darkness of the room. He shook his head, not wanting Minho in there. He wanted to defeat this panic attack on his own. But, like usual, he couldn’t and Minho scrambled into the room. The other voice sounded panicky and flooded with worry.   
“Minho help I don’t know what to do. He just woke up and-” Minho through Newt a hard glare, silencing him.   
“Thomas? Look at me, try to match your breathing with mine.” the Asian took Thomas’ hand in his, placing it on his chest and evened out his breathing, slowed it so the other boy can attempt to match it. Thomas began to breathe normally, whiskey eyes shutting and his hands fell limp to his sides. Thomas started to cry, feeling vulnerable and pathetic.   
“Newt, can you give us a minute?” Minho asked in a soft tone, Newt nodding and climbing out of bed. He didn’t realize he was only in boxers and a T-shirt when Minho had closed the door— he shrugged it off though, more worried about Thomas.

Minho climbed in bed with his friend and Thomas just collapsed.   
“M-Minho I was scared. It didn’t smell like you when I woke up and he wasn’t you and and… I thought I could’ve handled it but I couldn’t.” Minho held Thomas, kissing his hair.   
“Thomas, it’s okay. You shouldn’t rush things with this guy. I laid boundaries, rules. He knows you feel about touching. Tonight, I’ll sleep with you because Newt is more than willing to sleep on that shuck couch. But, Tom?” Minhos brown eyes softened while he looked at his best friend. “I see they way he looks at you, like you’re the moon and stars in a night sky… like you’re the most precious person he’s ever came in contact with. That boy is definitely not another Ben. I can’t believe I am actually telling you this, but I like him. He seems good for you.” Thomas sniffled, blinked at Minho and hugged him tightly. All signs of a panic attack just happening, were gone. He thanked his best friend and went out of the room in search of Newt. Thomas found the British boy sitting on the couch with a sketchpad and pencil in between his slender fingers. Newt had changed into one if his sweaters— and only boxers. Thomas chuckled and Newt hopped up at the sound.   
“Tommy! I uh, yeah wow. Awkward. I uh uh… You okay now?” Newt’s eyes grew wide and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. Thomas smiled, “Yes, Newt, I am okay.” He eyes Newts outfit again, a smirk resting upon his pale pink lips. Newt realized Thomas was staring and looked at the floor, thinking he should probably put sweats on. It’s like Thomas read his mind;  
“No need for pants. Your butt looks phenomenal in those underwear.” Thomas had no idea where this was coming from, but he liked it. Newts embarrassed persona changed to playful in a matter of seconds, feeling safe with Thomas.   
“Well, honey, if you say so.” the older boy winked and sauntered into the kitchen space, bending down and wiggling his butt purposely. Thomas laughed like it was the funniest thing.   
-  
It’s been a month since Newt moved in and Thomas and him were out in public when the first encounter happened. Newt was up at the counter ordering their lunch at this Chinese place Thomas loves when Thomas thought he’d seen Ben. The brunette stumbled out of his chair and into the bathroom, locking the door. Newt seen Thomas was missing and asked around, all the occupants of the restaurant pointing toward the bathroom.   
“Thomas? Thomas, it’s Newt. Please unlock the door.” After five minutes of waiting for the other boy to unlock the door, Newt asked for the key to the bathroom. He unlocked the door to find Thomas sitting in the corner holding his hand. Newt saw mirror glass on the ground, shattered.  
“Thomas, babe, what happened?” The blonde crouched down in front of the younger boy, reaching out to look at his hand but Thomas flinched like he’d been punched in the stomach.  
“G-get away from me. Don’t hurt me, Ben.” Thomas spit the harsh words at Newt, Newt realizing Thomas thought Newt was Ben. “Tommy, I am not going to harm you. You’re bleeding and I need to see your hand.” That nickname, ‘Tommy’. Only Newt called him that. Thomas looked up, a sliver of glass sticking out of his cheek, near his eye almost.   
“Oh, Tommy.. What happened?” Thomas whimpered but answered him. “I saw Ben. He… He was standing at the other side of the restaurant. Take me home, Newt.” Newt did just that. He carefully tore a strip off his shirt and wrapped it around Thomas’ hand and pulled out the shard of glass from Thomas’ cheek. He reassured Thomas that he was safe.

On the way out, Newt saw Ben.  
-  
The boys arrived to Thomas’ apartment, Newt told Thomas to go rest and the brunette simply nodded.  
“Minho, I need to speak with you.” Newt turned to Thomas’ best friend. Minho’s eyes seemed to gleam with worry after the sight of his friend.   
“What is it?” Newt sighed and tried his hardest to keep his gaze on the man in front of him.  
“I saw Ben today, recognized him from the photo in Thomas’ wallet that I seen when Thomas gave me his wallet to pay for lunch. Thomas saw him too and locked himself in the bathroom. He wouldn’t come out so I had to get the key and go in to get him. Minho… He punched the mirror—glass flew back at him, a shard landing in his cheek and his knuckles were bleeding.” By the look in Minho’s eyes, Newt backed away.   
“You let my best friend sit alone?! He hurt himself because of you. Because you left him unattended. HOW STUPID ARE YOU!” Minho shouted and next thing Newt knew, Minho’s fist was connecting with his cheek. “GET OUT!” The Asian roared at Newt. Newt scrambled to his feet, “Fuck you.” He spat at Minho and walked out the door, slamming it with such force the windows rattled.   
“Minho…?” Thomas’ voice was barely audible when he spoke. “Where’s Newt?” His eyes searched the space in front of him, no sign of the blonde anywhere.   
“He left, guess he doesn’t care like you thought.” Minho shrugged, a blank expression on his face but his eyes gave himself away.   
“No. No, you’re a liar. He didn’t leave. It’s your fault. He left because of you!” Thomas’ tone went from soft and fragile to loud and thundering. Minho reached to touch Thomas but the brunette swung his hand away.   
“Don’t touch me, Minho. You’ve done enough.”   
Thomas stormed out of the apartment in search of Newt. He’s determined to find the man.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING** Just gonna say, Newt is raped in this chapter and it is in detail. No need to read, you can skip to the next chapter when it is uploaded. I do warn, there is mention of blood and swearing.

Chapter Four  
Newt turned the corner from the apartment, grumbling to himself about what just happened. He looked at his surrounding, looking for the street that led to the tree he loved so much. Newt decided to take a shortcut, through an alleyway that looked safe. ‘Well, looks can be deceiving. ‘ The blonde thought to himself. He thought right. As he walked through the alley, almost to the end of it that emerged onto Brooklyn St., two guys emerged out of the shadows. Newt automatically knew who the one was. Blonde, semi-long hair and thin but muscled. It was Ben. The other he didn’t recognize, and he didn’t care to find out.  
“Thought you could get away with taking my toy from me?” Ben spat at Newt. He was speaking of Thomas.  
“He’s not a toy and he’s not yours. Leave me be, you don’t even know me.” Newt turned to walk away when the other boy jumped on him. Newt screamed, which seemed to amuse Ben.  
“No one can hear you, s’the quietest part in town, boy. Aint nobody around.” A sliver of silver glinted in the sunlight—Ben held a knife in his hand. The other man atop Newt held another knife, only this one smaller: a pocket knife. The man was dark-skinned, chocolate eyes and shaved head.  
“Alby, you can do the honors.” Ben said wickedly, a sinister gleam in his eyes. Alby grabbed Newts sweater at the top and ripped it straight down, shucking it off to the side. He grinned, twirling the knife between his fingers. Alby began to drag the blade across Newts shoulder, blood oozing from the wound. Newt screamed, agony racing through his veins. He felt the coolness of the blade tear his skin open at the hip, soon turning numb and not feeling where it ended. One last gash was added to the blondes thigh, curving to the swell of his ass.  
“That’s enough, A.” Ben commanded, his tone different and distant. The man climbed off.  
Ben walked over to Newt and put his hands in handcuffs.  
“Wh-what are you doing?” Newts voice was flooded with panic and his attacker just laughed. Ben tore off Newts jeans brutally. The button of his jeans caught on his skin and pulled a piece off, creating a puncture wound. His chest was sticky with blood, just like his thigh soon would be. Newt started to clamber away when Ben took off his own jeans but was stuck with a knife, making him cry out in pain. The blade lifted but dragged down his back creating a thin line, blood seeping through the wound.  
“I’m going to do what I was going to do to your sweet little Tommy.” Newts attacker snarled, cutting off Newts boxers and throwing them to the side. He firmly flipped Newt onto his back.  
“Just try to enjoy it. I know I will.” Ben shoved himself inside Newts hole. Newt whimpered and tried to get out from under his attacker but was restrained by the weight of Ben's hands on his back. His attempt only made Ben pound into him harder. Newt started to cry; feeling pebbles and dirt seep into his front wounds.  
“Shut up.” Ben growled, digging his nails into the British boys thigh. Newt quickly silenced, hoping Ben would remove his nails but he did not. Newt laid there, silent tears falling onto the ground and Ben still inside him. After a few harsh snap of his hips, Ben came. He got off Newt, put his jeans back on and left with Alby, leaving Newt there to curl up into himself and sob.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finds Newt and is determined to get revenge on Newts attacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was chap. four?   
> be sure to comment and like. enjoy xx

Thomas headed to where Newt would be— Newt had told him where he likes to go for peace in the town. He discovered the blooming tree whilst on a walk, it had a dip in it; hollow enough to sit in. As Thomas passed an alleyway, he spotted Newt’s sweater that he was wearing that day and panic flooded his insides.  
“NEWT!” Thomas shouted his name over and over, but got nothing in return. When he ran further into the alley, spotting Newt curled up into himself. His eyes were shut and his hand stained a brilliant red, brighter than it would be on a painting palette. Thomas bent down, observing the other boy. The British boy was stripped of his clothes. His sweater was obviously ripped off of him, his pants off to the side and his boxers a shredded mess across the alleyway. Thomas’ eyes went wide, a sob falling from his mouth—he’s seen this before.  
Newt had awfully bad lacerations, and bruises scattering his torso and thighs. Thomas had yet to see the back, shivering at the thought. One laceration curving from his hip to his bellybutton, another cutting across his shoulder and a thin, particularly long one looked like it twisted from the front of his thigh to somewhere in the back.  
“Newt…?” his voice quivered and went to touch Newt’s hand but Newt whimpered and pulled away.   
“Newt, we need to get you to the hospital. It’s Tommy, I’m going to pick you up now.”   
“T-Tommy… S-save me..” Newt said weakly and Thomas told him not to speak, to save his energy. Thomas wasn’t gonna let the boy he’s grown to adore die.   
-  
Thomas arrived at the hospital, shouting for help and clutching Newt to him. Teresa, his twin sister came running out in her lab coat and her face turned white as a sheet.  
“Thomas, what happened to him?”   
“Minho and him got into a fight and-and he ran out. Newt was ra-raped…” Thomas held Newt to him, hiccuping and praying for his boy to survive this.  
“Tom, we need to get him into a room.” She whistled for a gurney, one was already being brung out and Newt was set on it—ready to be wheeled back to a room and get looked out. “Stay out here, Tom. I’ll call Minho.” Thomas nodded.   
-  
Minho arrived shortly after he was called, finding Thomas in a ball on the couch.  
“Thomas… This is all my fault. Oh god I’m sorry.” Minho sat down, pulled Thomas onto his lap and held him. His best friend said nothing, the only sound coming from his mouth was the occasional whimper and his breathing. They sat like that for another hour before Teresa came out to get them. Thomas sat straight up.  
“What’s the news?” His eyes weren’t the normal sweet, whiskey color they normally are, just a dull brown like the life was stolen from them.  
“Tom, Newt suffered several injuries. He has a massive amount of gashes to his back and his thighs have nail marks in them and cuts sliding down the the flesh, the attackers having raked at his skin as Newt scrambled back. Newt was stabbed, the knife just missing his lung. The wounds you saw on his frontside were from rusted knives; rust was inside one wound, so it will be infected.” Teresa paused.  
“A-attackers?” Thomas’ mind swirled, and gripped the side of the chair with mighty strength. “We do not know. Possibly three, many less. Though, the area you found him in is such a quiet area, there wouldn’t be anyone walking by. We suspect someone was waiting in the shadows for him. We’ll be running DNA tests tomorrow. Go see him, Tom, he needs you.” He only nodded and his sister took him to the room. Preparing himself, he walked in. 

Newt looked like death. His normally rosy cheeks were now pale, his honey eyes a weakened brown color. Newts frail body wrapped in gauze, wrists ringed with red— only handcuffs could have rung the skin raw like that. Thomas sat down and gently took Newt’s hand in his, Newt stirred.   
“Newt, i’m so sorry. If I had been stronger… you wouldn’t have gotten in a fight with Minho and… and you’d be safe. It’s all my fault. I love you, Newt. It’s been only a month and you’ve stolen my heart. You’re my world. If I hadn’t found you… you’d be dead.” Thomas hung his head, shame running through his veins. He felt a pull on his hand. Newt.   
“Tommy,” Newt said, his voice weak and quiet. “I love you…” His voice softened to a mere whisper before pausing and catching his breath. “It was Ben. H-he did this.” tears fell down his pale cheeks, wincing as the salty substance fell into a small knick on his cheek. Thomas stayed silent, then got up and went to find Teresa.   
-  
After talking to his sister, he went back to inform Newt when he could get out of the hospital. Three weeks. Next, he went to go scheme something up with Minho. He wasn’t gonna let Ben off the hook so easily


	6. Chapter Six, Part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is home with the boys but is struggling with problems; Thomas is injured again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of self harm.
> 
> the next part may be a happy or sad part, not sure.. be sure to leave ideas that i can put in the story! I'll consider all of them.

Newt hasn’t left their bed in weeks, he didn’t eat nor did he talk to Thomas or Minho much. He only gets up to use the restroom. Thomas is fairly worried about his boyfriend. 

It’s sunday night and Newt’s laying in bed, in a troubled sleep.   
“Just enjoy it. I know I will.” Ben smiled wickedly before plunging the knife deep inside Newts back. Newt cries out and he’s suddenly not in the alley. He’s in Thomas’ and his bed. Newt gets up, seeing Thomas’ shadow in the bathroom. There’s blood in the sink, he calls out to Thomas. “Glad you’re finally awake.” His Tommy isn’t his Tommy anymore. This man has sunken in eyes, a dull gray-brown, his hair is long and unkept. He drowns in his close, having lost a lot of weight.   
“Tommy?” Thomas’ wrists are bleeding, as are his hands. The mirror is smashed and there’s shards of glass all in the brunettes hand. “TOMMY!” Newt calls out.  
“Newt. Newt wake up, baby.” Thomas shook him awake. Newt sprang up in bed, he swung his fist at Thomas, connecting it with his cheek. Thomas blinked.   
“Oh god, Thomas… Shit, what did I do?” Newt started to sob, his fragile frame shaking.   
“I’m okay.” Thomas said. Newt stared at the ceiling. Thomas picked up his dears hand and put it on his chest.   
“Newt, I’m okay. It’s not your fault—I’m okay. Just… Please. Touch me. So I know you’re still in there somewhere, the man I love is in there somewhere.” Newts hand fell limp. 

Thomas got up, the bed groaning as his weight was lifted off. He screamed and screamed. Not to anyone particular. He shut the door in the bathroom and locked it. He punched the mirror and stared a sharp shard. Many horrid thoughts passed through his head. Thomas dragged the shard across his wrist and watched as blood bubbled to the surface. There was a knock on the door, then a voice. It was Minho.   
“Thomas? I’m coming in.” Minho heard nothing in return, he tried the handle but it was locked. He seen the key above the door was taken. So, he slammed his shoulder against the door and it popped right open. His breath caught at the sight: his best friend sitting on the floor with a bloody wrist and a piece of glass in his other hand.   
“NEWT!” Minho shouted and picked Thomas up, setting him in his lap and wrapping his bloody wrist in a towel. Newt didn’t get up at the first call, the Asian called again.   
“Newt, Thomas need you. He’s injured.” That sparked something in the blonde so he got up and his feet padded quietly against the floor.   
“Wha—” He stopped at the sight of Thomas. Bloodied wrists and bags under his eyes, he hadn’t noticed earlier. “Oh god… I did this. I did this.” He sat in front of the two boys, taking Thomas’ injured wrist in his hand and placed a tender kiss on it. “Tommy, no more of this. I will get better for you. I’m going to try. I love you.” Thomas looked at him, tears spilling down his cheeks.   
“Newt, I…” Newt hushed him with a gentle kiss. He cleaned up Thomas’ wrist and they went to bed together. For the first time in weeks, Newt slept peacefully with his boyfriend in his arms.


	7. Chapter Six, Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better by some, Newt struggles at night with mixed emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happier chapter! No warnings for this one.. Newt's getting better by the day. Minho isn't a jerk anymore.

Over the week, Thomas’ wrist healed and Newt got somewhat better. It wasn’t Thomas anymore who’d been flinching, it was Newt. From the time that Newt arrived, Thomas got better and he lets Newt and others touch him. Newts nights were bad.  
/Thomas went to cuddle him, “No, Tommy,” Newt pulled away, “I’m disgusting. Please don’t touch me. You don’t want me.” Thomas looked at his boyfriend, his eyes glinting with sadness. “Newt, you are not disgusting.” Newt shook his head and said he’s poison./  
Other times, they were a different kind of bad.  
/“Touch me.” Newt said as he climbed onto Thomas’ lap. He wanted to be loved, wanted to feel his boyfriends hands on him. “Newt, you’re not ready yet. I know you think you are but you’re not.” Thomas set his hands on Newts waist gently. “Tommy, I want you.” Newt started to pepper kisses along Thomas’ neck and Thomas gently pushed him back, kissing his cheek. Newt got up off the bed and swung his arms in the air. “WHY WON’T YOU TOUCH ME?” He screamed, “Am I that gross, Thomas? Am I that repulsive?” He sank to the floor and sobs wracked his frame, Thomas got up and held his love. “No, baby. You’re not repulsive. You’re not disgusting, I love you, Newt. When you’re better, I will show you what it’s like to be taken care of, I promise.” Newt only nodded and they fell asleep on the floor./  
Newt was doing good during the day, letting Thomas hold his hand and kiss him occasionally. Minho kept a watchful eye on both of them throughout the time.  
-  
Thomas and Newt decided it was time to get out of the apartment, inviting Minho to go with them and he happily obliged. The three traveled down to a small pizzeria on the corner where the apartment building was. The trio entered, the smell of pizza and sweet peppers hit their noise. Minhos stomach rumbled and Newt giggled.  
“Hungry, mate?” his accent was thicker than normal for some reason. Thomas smiled at Minho and kissed Newts temple. Minho grumbled something that sounded like “You suck.” and knowing Thomas, he’d hope he didn’t hear. Thomas heard. “Yes, I do. But we haven’t go there yet.” Newts rosy cheeks got even pinker and Minho elbowed Thomas is the side.  
“Ouch.” He whined and rubbed where the elbow connected, Newt chuckling. They sat down, Newt with Thomas and Minho hogging up the other whole seat. Minho ordered them a large BBQ pizza.  
“Dude, there’s three of us and Newt eats like, one piece.” Thomas whined, Newt grinned shyly and Minho smiled cheekily. “And I eat enough to feed an army, so shut it, butthole.”  
“Minho. You’re twenty-frickin-two and you’re calling me a butthole? You’re a boob.” Now it was Thomas’ turn to grin. Newt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and newly made best friend. Their pizza arrived shortly after they stopped bickering. They ate happily, babbled on and on about things that they haven’t shared before.  
Newt fell in love with Thomas all over again.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and smut filled (-:

Thomas and Newt were in bed together when Thomas rolled over and started to kiss him passionately. Newt kissed him back before asking, “Tommy? What was that for?”   
“I think you’re ready, Newt. And I promised when I think you’re ready I’ll show you what it’s like to be taken care of the right way.” the blonde only nodded and kissed the other man again. Thomas sucked Newts lip between his, eliciting a quiet moan from Newt. Without breaking the kiss, Thomas got atop Newt, straddling his figure. Newts slender fingers roam under Thomas’ shirt before he tugs at the hem, indicating he wanted it off the man. Thomas shucked his shirt off along with Newts, sliding their chests together as he latched his mouth to Newts neck. The brunette suckled at the skin causing lovemarks to appear. Newt pushed his hips against Thomas, Thomas pushing them down and whispering “Be patient, baby.” kissing a hot, wet trail down Newts jawline. Newt groans, a hand finding it’s way to Thomas’ bulge in the front of his pants. Thomas grinded down onto Newts hand. Starting to go lower, Thomas nipped and sucked at the unblemished skin that is Newts. Finally he reached where Newt wanted him most.   
“Roll over.” Newt obliged, rolling onto his stomach. Thomas pulled off the blondes pants slowly, letting the cloth brush over his painful erection. Newt wasn't wearing underwear which caused the brunette to chuckle. Thomas removed his own pants and boxers. His hands went to the glorious globes of Newts butt, spreading them apart and swirling his tongue over the hole. Newt moaned deliciously, a whimper threaded into the sound. Thomas smirked into his skin, his tongue still teasing the sensitive rim of Newts hole. He pulled away and Newt almost whimpered at the loss of contact but held in it. Thomas hooked his hands under Newts hips and pulled him up so his bare ass was in the air, hole on display for Thomas to tease. Two of Thomas’ long, naughty fingers found their way into Newt. Scissoring and stretching him.   
“Please, Tommy. I need you.” Newt whined rocking himself back on Thomas’ fingers. “What do you want, baby?” Newt whimpered again, “You, Thomas.. ah!” Newt cried out when Thomas’ finger brushed his prostate. He pulled away his fingers, leaning over to grab the condom and lube. Thomas rolled Newt back over, wanting to see his face. The brunette rolled on the condom and slicked up his cock.   
“Are you sure, Newt?” His whiskey eyes searched Newts honey ones, Newt nodding and kissing him sweetly. Thomas slides in slowly, watching his boyfriends face for any discomfort. When he saw none, he continued. Setting a steady pace, he began sliding in and out of Newts tight, hot hole. The heat of it wrapped around Thomas’ cock was overwhelming. Delicious moans fell from his mouth as he kissed Newt again, the British man gladly swallowing them. Pleasure coursed through Newts system, profanities slipping from his lips as he came. Thomas’ thrusts started to stutter, not far behind. Newt teased Thomas’ cock, wrapping his fingers around it and stroking him to his own orgasm.   
“Tommy.” is all Newt said and Thomas blew his seed inside Newt. 

“I love you, Newt.” Thomas said, pulling out of his love and throwing out the condom, curling into Newts side.   
“I love you too, Tommy.”


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets a taste of his own medicine and Newt goes a bit unstable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Sydney who has inspired me to keep writing.

Thomas and Minho set out for Ben after creating a list of where the sleazebag would be. Thomas knew all of Bens hideouts, bars and trashy hotels he just loves to stay at. First on their list, was WICKED. WICKED was a bar, Ben’s absolute favorite. He normally spent every waking hour in the place. Multiple times Thomas had gotten calls to go get him from the bar, Ben being too smashed to even walk. Ben didn’t ever recall nights before, but when Thomas would remove his clothing and change him, there’d be bruises and hickeys covering his pale skin. Ben was always with another man and Thomas disregarded the fact all the time.  
The boys found Ben at some sleaze club. He was surrounded by males, male strippers to be exact. Thomas and Minho gagged. The brunette put on an act.  
“Hiya, Ben” Thomas slid onto Ben's lap, wrapping his arm around the other man's shoulder. Ben was almost too drunk to notice. “Hey, baby. Where’ve ya been?” Ben slurred, Thomas trying not to vomit at the stench of alcohol.  
“Oh, yanno. Looking for a real man, that British guy wasn’t as good of a lover like you.” he proceeded to kiss Ben, his insides twisting with distaste. Minho sat down at a different table but kept a watchful eye on Thomas and Ben. He hoped Newt hadn’t followed, remembering the previous conversation they had.  
“No, Minho. I won’t let him go! Even if you are with him.” Newt shouted, face red with anger. “Newt, babe, let me do this. I need to get revenge on the bastard.” Thomas said, looking at his boyfriend. “Then, I am coming too.” Minho shook his head, “No, you’re staying here and that’s the end of it.” With that, they walked out the door and left Newt by himself.  
He continued watching Thomas with Ben. Thomas was on Ben’s lap still and they were heavily making out. Thomas whispered something into the man’s ear and they got up, Thomas motioning with his free hand for Minho to follow. 

Newt hadn’t been so smart after all. He got his heart crushed at the scene.  
-  
After driving for a few minutes, and Thomas not telling Ben where they were going, they turned into a beat up motel. Minho followed suit in the spare car. Thomas took Ben into the already bought room, leaving it cracked for Minho to enter. When Minho did, Ben smirked and laughed.  
“Awe, you brought your sidekick. How cute, baby. Whatcha gonna do, kill me?” Minho chuckled and smashed his fist into Ben’s face. Ben stumbled onto the bed, his hand flying to his face. “Oh, you should not have done that.” Ben flew off the bed but before he could get to Minho, Thomas tackled him to the ground and started raining punches into Ben’s stomach.  
“Touch my boyfriend like you did in the alleyway and I swear to God I’ll fuckin’ kill you.” Minho had pulled out rope and a chair, setting it in the middle of the floor. Sirens rang in the distance. “You won’t be getting away with rape any longer.” The two tied him to the chair, leaving the DNA sample that Teresa gave her brother while Newt was in the hospital. As soon as the boys left, the cops arrived.  
-  
Arriving home, Minho and Thomas walked through the door to find Newt in a pile on the ground, shattered glass all around.  
“Newt, baby, what happened?” Thomas sank to his knees next to Newt. Newt looked at Thomas with emotion that Thomas couldn’t detect what it was. Newt shoved his boyfriend back.  
“You! You and Ben. I saw you two together.” Newt spat the words at Thomas and in a flash, his hand whipped across Thomas’ cheek. “You let him fuck you, eh? Like the little whore you are.” The blonde got up, took a huge gulp of the whisky that sat on the corner and threw the bottle at Thomas, then proceeded to kick Thomas in the ribs.  
“I hate you.” Minho grabbed Newt by the arm,  
“What the hell, dude? What has gotten into you?”  
“I seen both of you at the bar and followed you to the motel. I seen Thomas go in there with Ben. Ben was right, Thomas is a toy.” Newt growled and glared at Thomas.  
“No. Thomas didn’t fuck Ben, you are so wrong. Thomas beat the hell out of Ben and then we tied him to the chair, called the cops and taped the DNA sample to the T.V. to prove Ben raped you.” Minho paused and Newt stopped struggling.  
“Thomas did this for you, Newt. You want to see?” Newt nodded, watching Thomas cower in the corner; curled in on himself and silently crying. Minho pulled out his cell phone, pulling up the photos of what they did to Ben. The boy in the photo was bloodied and bruised.  
“I have a friend in the police force, I called him and gave him the tip. He only told Thomas and I to make sure Ben was immobile and unable to escape. So we, well mainly Thomas, did that.” Newt’s hands started to quit shaking and he simmered down. Thomas lifted off the floor and limped over to Newt.  
“Newt, I wouldn’t ever do that to you. I understand you’re drunk and upset, so I forgive you for hurting me. But, if this continues, I’m going to leave you.” In a matter of minutes, Newt went from full of rage to a puddle of sadness.  
“Oh, Tommy. Shit I’m so sorry.” Thomas hugged Newt for what seemed like ages before asking him to come to bed with him.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets hurt by someone he wouldn't ever think would him.

Thomas woke the next day to sore ribs and an empty bed.   
“Newt?” He called out, climbing out of bed and went to look for Newt. There was a note on the counter.   
“Dear Tommy, I went away for a few days. I cannot forgive myself for hurting the boy I love. Do not try to contact me, I won’t answer. Please be safe, Thomas. I love you.” Thomas fell to the floor, running his hands through his hair and screamed. Minho came rushing in, putting on a worried face.  
“Babes, what’s wrong?” He crouched down next to his best friend.   
“Newt left. He...he’s gone for a while. I miss him and he’s gone.” Minho hugged his best friend tightly. He didn’t say anything, just hugged him. Thomas asked Minho to leave him be, wanting to be alone. And for some reason, that sent Minho overboard.   
“I knew you liked him better, Thomas. Newt this, Newt that, ALWAYS ABOUT NEWT!” Shouting the last bit, Minho threw the closest dish to Thomas. “Do you know that I love you? No, you don’t! Because it’s all about him. I hate you.” Glass smashed against Thomas’ face and pain rushed through it. “You don’t even pay attention to me anymore! I’m glad he fucking left you, you’re a piece of shit.” Minho proceeded to swing his foot deep into Thomas’ side and Thomas howled in pain.   
“Minho, stop. Please, stop.” Minho only laughed and threw his fist against Thomas’ face. Thomas put his hands up, to guard his face but Minho only moved to his stomach, unprotected. Thomas’ whole body ached and soon became numb.   
“Minho, sto…” He trailed off into deep blackness as Minho kept beating him. 

-  
Newt entered the motel room and set his bag down. He hadn’t packed much because he didn't plan on staying that long. Only to figure out why he hurt his Tommy, what made him snap. Newt ordered Chinese food and unpacked as he waited. Chinese food reminded him of Thomas. And the day when they saw Ben, or when he saw Ben to be more accurate. The British boy wondered about his man. What he was up to, if he was okay, if Minho was taking care of him. Newt decided to call Thomas’ sister, see if she’s heard from Thomas. She picks up on the third ring.

“Hello, Newt. What can i do for ya?” Teresa said chirply.  
“Is Thomas doing okay?” His voice quivered, he felt like something was wrong.   
“Well, he normally brings me my lunch and being it’s passed my lunch hour and he has not brung it, I hope he is. I’ll get someone to cover for me right quick and run over. Where are you anyways?” Newt sighed, he had not told Teresa where he was, she doesn’t completely know what he did to Thomas, only told her they had a fight.   
“I’m away from the apartment for a while because of the fight. I left him a note and I just… I feel something is wrong.” Newt heard Teresa gasp, but she acted as if she hadn’t.   
“Newt, i trust your instincts. I’m going over right now, I’ve got my shift covered.” She hung up and Newt ran to the toilet and let put all his breakfast into the toilet. He never took feelings like these well, always ended up vomiting. The doorbell to the room rang. Wiping his mouth, he went over to open the door. It was whom he expected, the Chinese guy. He paid the man and shut the door, setting his food out on the table. His phone rang and he jumped over the bed to grab it. It was Teresa.  
“Yeah?”  
“Newt, get here right now. Something is terribly wrong. bring your key.” This time, Newt hung up, stored his food in the microwave and left to go see Tommy.   
-  
Arriving at the apartment, Teresa ran up to him and almost knocked him over.   
“Newt hurry, he didn’t answer his phone, which he’s attached to as you know, and he didn’t answer the door.” Newt put his key in the door and unlocked it. Teresa pushed past him and whimpered. The strong woman who has seen almost every kind of nasty, looked absolutely terrified. Newt walked up behind her and almost cried. Thomas was laid down on the floor, looking broken and bruised. His shirt was ripped off, multiple foot like bruises scattered his stomach and his face was swollen. Thomas’ right eye was purpling and swollen shut, his lip split. Glass stuck out of various places among his face. A long shard of glass was sticking out of his arm. Newt was on the verge of vomiting again. The worst of all, his abuser was still in the room. Teresa fell backwards into Newt when the man turned around. It was Minho.  
“Oh look, the little bitch and the sister. Like the mess I made? The fucking bastard didn’t see it coming. He was too broken up about Newt.” he spat Newt’s name like it was poison. Minho advanced at Newt, fist raised.   
“No!” Teresa threw herself in front of Newt, having moved out of the way once she fell. Minho’s fist connected with her cheek and he only laughed. “Should’ve stayed out of the way, T.” He shoved her out of the way and pushed Newt. Newt shoved back, and this time, Minho fell.   
“You don’t hurt my boy. He’ll never be yours. Touch him again, and I swear to god I will make sure you never come near him again.” Newt shoved his finger in Minho’s face like Minho had done to him when he first arrived. Teresa had gotten back up and called the police. The sirens already were right outside. Newt wondered what she had said to them. He jogged over to where Tommy was, pulling Thomas carefully into his lap.   
“Tommy, baby, I need you to wake up.” Newt gently tapped the man on his face, and Thomas moaned, clutching onto Newt’s shirt.   
“Newt…It hurts.” Thomas raised his arm that had the glass in it. “Tommy, I’m going to carry you to the bathroom and put you in the tub, gonna take care of my boy.” Thomas only nodded. Newt looked back at Minho and Teresa was sitting on him, while he lay unconscious. Newt picked Thomas up and as he said, carried him to the bathroom. Thomas groaned and clutched onto Newt. The blonde set him in the tub and ran to get the First Aid kit. Newt returned to Thomas and very gently removed the shard. Thomas screamed, breaking Newt’s heart. The shard was out and Newt started to sew up the wound. Tears rolled down Thomas’ cheeks.   
“I’m sorry Tommy. I need to take care of you, my dear. All I have to do last is pick out the glass from your face.” Thomas whispered a ‘okay’ and rested his hand on Newt’s leg for comfort. The older boy started picking out the glass and the younger man just kept on squeezing Newt’s thigh whenever a piece was pulled out. Newt finally finished and kissed Thomas quite gently.   
“Love, is there any wounds on your lower half?” Thomas didn’t recall. He told Newt he could remove his pants and check, so that’s what Newt did. Thomas’ stomach clenched in pain as he looked at his leg. His whole left thigh was covered in purple, green and dark blue bruises.   
“Newt, get me ice. I need ice. My thigh is on fire and- ah!” Thomas cried out as pained seared through his leg. “I’ll be right back, Tommy.” Newt went out to go get his boyfriend ice. He got back to find Thomas sobbing and clutching his stomach—he had thrown up on the floor. “Oh, darling. You’ll be okay.” Newt gave Thomas the ice and cleaned up the vomit. When he went out into the kitchen, Teresa was talking to the police and told the officer, Gally was his name, that Thomas was in the bathroom. Officer gally asked to see Thomas so Newt obliged but didn’t want him seeing like Thomas like that, even though he had no choice. Gally walked into the bathroom and looked sickened by the way Thomas looked.   
“Thomas, I’m gonna ask you a question or more..” Thomas nodded. “Did Minho attack you first?” Thomas nodded again. “What set him off?”   
“Me being upset with Newt.” Gally bit his lip, he’s known how it felt, he was once abused.   
“Okay. We have the evidence we need, your boyfriend here having given us the things we need. You’ll be safe, Thomas. Let me know if anything else happens.” Gally jots down his number and gives it to Newt before exiting the bathroom.   
“Everything’s gonna be okay, Tommy.” Newt whispered. Teresa was silently crying in the corner, she was glad her brother was okay and safe once again.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEELINGS OKAY. Filler chapter, happiness is in it(finally)   
> Sorry to Sydney for the wait! But, here it is.

“Newt!” Thomas shouted from the hallway. He had tripped over the dammed rug Teresa had set there, not minding that her brother was limping everywhere ‘cause of the brace he had to wear. (Minho had busted his knee cap while beating him.) His hand was previously injured due to the fact he underestimated himself, thinking he was invincible, while making a raisin muffin in the toaster. (Thomas had gripped the side of the toaster, which was hot metal, and shouted profanities, limping quickly to the sink to soak it in lukewarm water to soothe the angry red flesh.) Therefore he could not reach for anything to hoist himself off the ground, needing two hands to do so.   
“Tommy?” Newt started to laugh, attempting to muffle the sound when Thomas shot him a deathly stare.   
“I fell on the shuckin’ rug my sister decided to stash in the middle of the hallway.” Newt couldn’t contain himself. His melodious laughter filled Thomas’ ears.   
“Neewwtt.” Thomas whined, tugging his boyfriend’s hand—his butt was starting to get achy and his tailbone hurt as well.  
“Sorry, Tommy.” Newt giggled again, but helped Thomas off of the floor. The giggle earned him a swift punch in the arm. which then earned Thomas a glare and an ‘Ow’ as Newt rubbed his arm.  
“I may be injured, but I still can throw a mean bunch, babe.” Thomas grinned then proceeded to hobble to his and Newt’s room. He grabbed Star Wars and left for the living room. 

The boys had bought a house, one big enough to fit Newt, Thomas and Teresa.Teresa stayed occasionally to watch over Thomas, but spent most of her time at the hospital or with Brenda, her fiance.

Newt invited Gally over. The officer who had been assigned Thomas’ case file after the Minho incident. Thomas and the officer had grown quite fond of each other.   
**ding ding, ding ding** the doorbell rang and Thomas hopped up with a mighty amount of effort and wobbled to the door.   
“Gally!” Thomas pulled the significantly taller man into a hug, pulling an ‘oof’ from him. After separating himself from the other man, he grinned a cheeky grin.   
“Hiya, Thomas.” Gally smiled back, a bit flustered.   
Newt had shown up next to Thomas. “Oh, hey, Newt.” Gally rubbed his neck awkwardly. Thomas limped back to the couch, propping his leg up.   
“We’re watching Star Wars.” Thomas was giddy with excitement, he loved Star Wars. “Yeah, for the millionth bloody time.” Newt chuckled. Gally shrugged and went over to the chair beside the couch, though Newt stopped him.   
“Pst, Gally, come with me.”   
Thomas looked up in wonder, but dismissed it. Newt would tell him later he assumed. 

“What is it Newt?”  
“I need your help.”  
“With what?”  
“With Thomas’ engagement ring. I’m going later to pick it out and I have no idea what he would want?” Gally’s eyes instantly lit up, intrigued by the fact Newt asked him to help with such a thing, “Of course, I’ll help!” Newt huffed a sigh.  
“Oh thank god. I’m so indecisive with this stuff and Thomas is always pointing out different types of jewelry he wanted.”  
Telling Thomas they’d be back later and to just chill around the house, Newt and Gally took off to the jewelry store.  
-  
It was evening now and Newt had left an hour ago, leaving Thomas to call up Brenda. She answers on the fifth ring.   
“Hi, Tom!” Brenda picked up that nickname from Teresa, the two shared a lot of vocabulary.   
“Hey, mate. So, I need you to come get me. We’re going shopping.” Thomas spoke with determination. Also, he knew Brenda couldn’t resist shopping.  
“Oi, for what?”(Another thing she picked up from Newt.)  
“An engagement ring.”   
“Oh Thomas! For Newt I presume?”   
“Duh, Brenda. Who else!”   
“Be there in a jiffy, princess.” And, she hung up the phone. Thomas hobbled to the bathroom. He did all the essential things he needed while awaiting Brenda’s arrival. Second time that day the doorbell rang, “Coming!” Thomas staggered to the door with difficulty. Swinging the door wide open, he was greeted by Brenda’s smiling face which erupted into laughter and creased cheeks.   
“Wha?” Thomas looked down, laughing at himself has he realized his pants weren’t on.   
“Wow yeah, I was having difficulties. S’not like you haven’t seen me without pants.”   
Brenda’s laughter was stifled to giggles as she entered and waited on the man.   
“Ready!” He called out and showed up in the living room in teal skinny jeans and a velvet-like red v-neck, the pitch-black brace contrasting highly with the bright jeans. Brenda made a comment on how queer he looked, he smiled a cheeky grin in response.   
-  
Newt inspected a magnificent ring, that was encrusted with shimmering white diamonds around the band and five Iolite stones in the front of the band. Thomas adored the color purple and this stone was one of the shades of purple he loved. But, it was too high out of his budget: $6,023 and his highest price he would pay is $2,000.  
“Newt, look.” Gally held up a carbon fiber banded ring, that had emerald green stones wrapping around the middle of the ring, layered twice with a sizable, gleaming white diamond in the center. It was breathtaking.   
“What’s the price?”  
“$1,639.99. Yikes.” Gally went to put it back but Newt spoke up.  
“Actually, it’s perfect. I’ve saved up money since I got the job at the library, before we bought the house and I’ve been painting again. Thomas is a wondrous muse and he lets me paint him. So, I found out people love the story behind some paintings and pay big money for them. Within two months, I wold five paintings and one ended up selling for $1,000. I’ll still have money left over after I buy the ring, of course for the wedding.” Newt smiled in triumph, he was proud of his work and the money it brought in.  
“Well, seems you’re good then.” Gally matched his smile, “Ready to check out?” Newt nodded and they headed to the clerk to buy it.  
-  
Thomas was rolling around in the wheelchair Teresa had ‘taken’ from the hospital, his uninjured leg getting tired and worn out. Brenda squealed from above him since she was pushing him. (He had crashed into a hat rack while he was steering himself.)   
“What is it?” Thomas questioned, in turn Brenda pointed to a angelic ring. It’s band was pale gold, the color golden as Newt’s hair, and a thin line of turquoise stone wraps around it. It was simple, but handsome, just how Newt liked his rings. He didn’t want it to be too much. The price tag was only $700, which was under budget, he was grateful it was on sale.   
“Brenda, it’s perfect for Newt! Let’s get it.” Thomas grinned cheerfully, sitting in joy while Brenda left him to go buy the ring. Coming back, Brenda was checking her phone;

From Newt;   
Bring Tommy home whenever you can. He left a note saying he went out with you, just so I wouldn’t panic.   
To Newt;  
Will do. He’s excited to see you.

So ,she took the wheelchair and headed out the door.   
“Let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eleven is in progress!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness!!

Newt was waiting by the car in a sleek maroon suit, a piece of his golden hair braided and pinned underneath the rest of his hair on the side, just how his man liked it. A gasp slipped his lips when Thomas walked out the door of their home. He was wearing a wine colored cotton button-up shirt under a black vest, a silky black tie under the vest and black slacks. He looked absolutely ravishing. Newt smiled bright, his whole face radiant with love. Thomas greeted him with a tender kiss followed by Newt opening the door. Thomas climbed in and Newt walked speedily to the drivers side, getting in. 

About halfway there Thomas asked;   
“Where are we headed?” Newt wouldn’t tell him, only kissed his hand. Thomas sighed.   
“You look beautiful, Thomas.” His face flushed a rosy pink, kissing Newt’s cheek.   
“Thank you. As do you, my love.” 

They arrived at the restaurant, Newt being a gentleman and opening the door, car and restaurant door, for Tommy. Thomas did the silly little bow he always did when Newt held the door for him. This is will be the second best night of his life if Tommy says yes. Newt takes Thomas’ hand in his, wheeling the chair to their table. It’s secluded in the back, candles lit and their dishes already being brought out for them. ‘So this is what the weird questions were about.’ Thomas thought as he recalled Newt asking all these questions, being secretive. Though, he didn’t know what the big event was. With his over his mouth in shock, he gasped.   
“Newt, oh my.. How did you do all of this?” And Newt pointed to a painting. Thomas rolled around, drinking in the image. It was the night Newt arrived. Thomas standing there, hair a mess and Minho in the background while Newt stood there, sun-kissed hair in a quick bun atop his head, bags in hand, marble glasses on his nose, and he held a crooked smile on his face.   
“The restaurant loved the painting. The owner is an artist and adored my techniques. She asked for the story behind it, then once shared, she said she owes us all her efforts to make us happy, for whatever reason, and stated we’re welcome anytime.” The British man finished with a huff of breath, watching Thomas from across the table. He looked as if he was about to cry.   
“Oh, babe, it’s glorious.”   
“Anything for my prince.”   
They ate their meals, each other stealing glances from each other like they just met and aren’t used to seeing each other; like teenagers falling in love again. 

Once finished, Newt stood up. As did Thomas.  
“I need to ask you something.” the men said at the same time. Thomas chuckled, smiling sweetly and told Newt to go first. Newt’s fingers danced around the velvet box in his pocket. Butterflies erupted in his stomach and he slid down onto one knee. Suddenly, Gally appeared behind Newt, through a set of doors Thomas hadn’t noticed before. Thomas couldn’t believe what was happening.   
“Thomas, we have been to Hell and back and to Hell again, just returning to happiness. I’ve woken up to your dazzling face every morning for the past three months. I’ve learned every dip, mole, cut of muscle, buttons to push when and when not to. I have fallen in love with that lopsided smile you do when you’re too happy to smile correctly. The way you hold yourself high after everything you have been through is something I admire. You stayed with me through the roughest times, even when I treated you like trash and hurt you. Will you, Thomas Rainer Green, marry me?” Newt looked wistfully at Thomas, fear and nervousness shooting through his veins and his skin hot with anticipation. 

Thomas was speechless for a minute.

“Yes, Newt. Yes, I will marry you.” Newt’s chocolate eyes filled with tears as he pulled out the box. He had kept the ring a secret to the moment he put it on Thomas’ finger. Thomas’ hand was taken into Newt’s as he slid on the ring Gally helped him pick out onto his slender finger. He gasped, tears pricking his eyes and examined the ostentatious ring that rested on his finger.   
“Newt, goodness it’s beautiful.” He looked at his man and pulled him into a kiss filled with emotion. Pulling away, he whispered against Newt’s lips, “Now it’s my turn.” Newt looked at him questionably. Thomas sat back in the wheelchair, his brace stopping him from bending down on his knee, as Brenda appeared behind him with a matching velvet box to Newt’s.   
“Prince, I have adored you the moment I laid eyes on you. The day you showed up at my apartment door, with your giant sweater and golden locks in a bun, that glorious smile that I love so much rested upon your lips, I knew you were the one. The way your glasses get smooshed between our faces when we share kisses makes me chuckle. The way your hair falls across your face when you asleep and the little whines you make when I pull away from a kiss makes my toes curl. You’re just all around angelic and I love you with all of me. I don’t really have this speech thought out, so I’ll stop babbling and ask. Newt Lee Harwell, will you marry me?” Thomas’ hope gleamed bright in his whiskey eyes. Newt let out that soft, sweet giggle that Thomas loved so much. British accent thick, Newt nodded and said,   
“Of course, you bloody fool. I’ll marry you.” Thomas kissed his fiance, glasses smashed against his face just like he mentioned minutes ago. From behind them, Brenda squealed in delight.   
“One question though, why is Gally here?” Newt chuckled, fixing his glasses back right and went on saying how he had Gally pick out the ring.   
“Huh. That’s kinda funny because Brenda picked out the one for you.” Smirking, Brenda curtsied. She then whispered into Thomas’ ear. He let out a soft gasp, swiveling towards her.   
“You have my blessing, Brenda.”   
“I don’t just want your blessing, I wish for Newt’s as well, he’s become your family over the rough months and it’s only right.” Newt chimed in, British accent filling everyone’s ears:  
“Blessing for what?”  
Brenda giggled shyly, “I want to marry Teresa. I’ve been wanting to ask for quite a while but I was nervous. Then, Tom here asked me to be a bridesmaid at the wedding and I knew the time was now.” Newt pulled the short-haired woman into an embrace and said lowly, “You have my blessing. But, I want to be here to help with the dress picking and I’ll pay for it as well as your garter, I absolutely love them.” Brenda pulled back and punched Newt’s arm in a playful manner.  
“You’re so bad!” 

Thomas and Newt went home for the night, chatting about wedding plans and such. They were finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the very loooonnggg process. I've been quite busy. New story being posted, be sure to check it out!!


End file.
